junto a ti
by domi-ni13
Summary: ONE-SHOT Y esa noche se hicieron uno mismo, el fue de ella y ella fue de el, unieron sus cuerpos en una danza de amor, llevando al otro al infinito.entren y feliz cumple liz!


Holas!!

Aquí traigo un nuevo fic

Se que debería de colgar la continuación de "amar duele" pero es que no he tenido tiempo y este es un fic especial…se preguntaran por que??

Pues por que lohice por el cumpleaños de una gran amiga mia

**LIZETH!!!**

**Feliz cumpleaños liz, ojala te la ayas pasado genial y espero te guste este one-shot que hice dedicado a ti u//u**

**Bueno sin mas preámbulo aquí ta el one-shot**

**Y otra vez**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LIZ!!!!!**

**Naruto no me opertenece yo solo escribo esto por mero entretenimento**

**Junto a ti**

En un frondoso árbol se encontraba descansando una bella kunoichi de cabellos rosados, la chica había sido asignada a una misión de rango "c", demasiado fácil para la alumna predilecta de la hokage.

Acababa de terminar la misión e iba devuelta a su pacifica aldea konoha, había saltado entre los árboles todo el día lo cual provoco cansancio en ella.

La chica busco con la mirada su botella de agua para poder llevarsela a la boca.

-hace tanto calor-dijo la kunoichi mientras bebía un sorbo de agua-en vez de estar aquí, debería de estar en el hospital, hmp-la joven guardo su botella de agua- será mejor continuar-sakura se levantó del fresco pasto para seguir avanzando.

Ya era medio día y ella aun no llegaba a su destino, realmente se le estaba haciendo largo el camino-"_siento que no avanzo nada"_-la joven hizo una breve pausa por que había sentido dos chakras sumamente poderosos acercarse a ella.

Sakura tomó unos kunai de su portashurikens ante el adversario que tenia enfrente

-itachi uchiha-

El joven uchiha estaba parado justo en el árbol de enfrente junto a su compañero: kisame, su cara se mantenía sumamente seria ante la defensiva con la que se comportaba la chica

-_"realmente son hermanos"_-pensó tristemente la chica para luego borrar aquellos recuerdos dolorosos que le habían venido a la mente, como puñaladas al corazón.

-hmp, una cara conocida-sakura apretó el agarre de su kunai

-si, itachi, es la chica que siempre anda con el portador del kyuubi- pronuncio con burla el hombre con aspecto de tiburón

-akatsukis-dijo sakura llamando la atención de los otros dos- mi deber como honorable ninja de konoha es derrotarlos-una sonrisa de superioridad se formo en el rostro del uchiha

-y tu vas a hacer eso??-kisame soltó una carcajada-yo no creo que puedas cumplir lo que dices, no pareces mas que una niña débil-

el seño de sakura se frunció ante las palabras del akatsuki azul, odiaba que le llamaran así; le hacia recordar a el chico que tanto la había hecho sufrir durante sus años de niñez-"_débil, débil ,débil"_-la pelirrosa corrió hacia kisame con el kunai empuñado mientras que el uchiha solo se dedicaba a mirar.

Kisame dejo de sonreír para ponerse a la defensiva, tomo el mango de su gigantesca espada por si la llegaba a necesitar aunque claro, una niñita tonta como esa no le haría ningún daño.

La chica que empuñaba el kunai desapareció con un poff ante los ojos sorprendidos del tiburón, volteo hacia todos lados cuando…

-buscas a alguien-habló sakura en la espalda de kisame , dándole un fuerte golpe el cual lo mando a volar unos metros.

-un maldito bushin- susurró el hombre de piel azul al levantarse

-_"interesante"_-pensó el uchiha

Kisame corrió hacia la ojijade con la espada en manos mientras sakura se ponía en posición defensiva.

La espada hizo impacto con un kunai que sakura había sacado rápidamente-con eso no me ganaras-le dijo sakura con una sonrisa socarrona

-si lo he notado- respondió el ojiamarillo, con la otra mano arrebato el kunai de las manos a sakura cortándola con este mismo en el brazo.

Sakura sorprendida brinco unos pasos hacia atrás mientras emanaba chakra verde posicionando su mano en la herida para curándola al instante-_"maldito"-_

Llevaban veinte minutos con aquella pelea la cual no parecía tener señales de terminarse pronto.

-kisame, tenemos que irnos-el susodicho volteo a verle-deja eso ya-

-dejen de tomarme a la ligera-gritó sakura antes de darle un golpe con fuerza descomunal al akatsuki-eres débil- sakura sonrío de lado al ver noqueado a kisame.

-interesante-dijo la voz grave de itachi detrás de la pelirrosa-pero esto se acabo-la ojijade volteo a verle sorprendida-ms-

La ojijade al instante cayo en una ilusión, su mirada era perdida y estaba mas quieta de lo normal, itachi solo la veía mientras; a las espaldas de la chica, trataba de divisar a su inepto compañero.

-NOOO!!!!-sakura cayo al suelo mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y susurraba cosas.

-no eres débil-pronuncio el uchiha antes de que la chica quedara inconciente

**5 horas despues**

Cerca del lugar de la pelea, se encontraba un muchacho pelinegro caminando solo, acaba de vencer a orochimaru y tenia una herida en el brazo izquierdo así que no podía avanzar entre los árboles como acostumbraba.

Sus ojos se encontraban dilatados-_"itachi te matare, ahora que estoy libre voy a ir por ti y…"_- los pensamientos del uchiha fueron interrumpidos por su asombro, a tan solo unos metros de distancia, se encontraba inconciente su ex compañera pelirrosada-sakura?-el muchacho decidió ir hacia donde se encontraba la ojijade.

Cuando llego se encontró con una hermosa kunoichi durmiendo placidamente, con la mirada repaso cada centímetro de su cuerpo deteniéndose en su cara-aun tendrás esos inocentes ojos verdes- el muchacho se sentó cerca de la chica mirándola como si estuvieran solo ella y el.

**10 minutos después**

aun no había despertado y seguía contemplándola como si fuera la joya mas valiosa del mundo-_"es tan hermosa"_-lentamente los ojos de la pelirrosa comenzaron a abrirse ante la mirada expectante del ojinegro-despertaste-

sakura no podía creer aquello, tenia enfrente de ella al chico que cada noche contemplaba en sus sueños y que cada mañana la hacia despertar con cada vez menos ganas de vivir-sasuke-kun-

_-"sus ojos siguen siendo los mismos"_-el pelinegro no había pronunciado palabra alguna, se encontraba con un semblante serio ante la mirada sorpresiva de su ex compañera-ahora que has despertado, me voy-el uchiha iba dar un paso pero el brazo de sakura sosteniendo el suyo lo detuvo.

-por que?-pregunto la pelirrosa con suma tristeza

-por que tengo que cumplir mi venganza-la pelirrosa soltó el agarre

-se me había olvidado que eso es lo único que te importa-una sonrisa sarcástica se asomo en el rostro de la joven

-estas en lo cierto-respondió fríamente sasuke

-entonces-las lagrimas amenazaban por salir-por que estas aquí?...conmigo-pregunto la ojijade

Realmente ni el mismo sabia por que estaba el allí, no sabia por que había vigilado su sueño solo por mero interés en verla dormir, no sabia por que cada centímetro de su cuerpo lo tentaba a despertarla y tomarla allí mismo, no sabia por que la consideraba como la mujer mas hermosa del mundo…el, no sabia nada-no lo se-respondió

-sasuke-kun-la chica se acerco peligrosamente al uchiha- no te vallas- unas lagrimas desendieron por sus mejillas- por favor-

Tenerla ahí, tan cerca de el y llorando por el, hacia que se sintiera culpable por todo el daño que le había hecho-sakura, perdóname-susurró el uchiha para después darle un tímido beso a la kunoichi que ella correspondió después de unos segundos de asombro.

Y esa noche se hicieron uno mismo, el fue de ella y ella fue de el, unieron sus cuerpos en una danza de amor, llevando a la otro al infinito.

Y ahora se encontraban allí, durmiendo debajo de un árbol, con su desnudez solo tapada por la delgada tela del haori de sasuke.

-_que hermosa eres, y ahora que se que siento esto, te tengo que dejar, realmente me siento culpable de quitarte tu tesoro mas precioso e irme después como un bandido_"- sasuke llevaba unas horas despierto, mirando a sakura dormir placenteramente en su pecho, los ojos de la joven comenzaron a abrirse.

-buenas días, sasuke-kun-pronuncio la pelirrosa con una tierna sonrisa adornando su rostro

-buenos días- respondió el

-como estas sasuke-kun?-pregunto la joven aun con aquella sonrisa

Quería decir maravilloso, genial y todas las que se le vinieran a la mente pero sabia que eso solo seria hacer que ella sufriera más al momento de su ida-bien-respondió secamente

-te sucede algo?-pregunto preocupada sakura, ante la frialdad de su voz

-no-se levanto y comenzó a vestirse

-a donde vas?-pregunto ella

-a cumplir mi venganza-respondió el

-pero…yo pensé que volverías conmigo- pronuncio sakura con los ojos cristalizados

Sasuke se detuvo un momento para ver el triste semblante de la pelirrosa, se recriminó mentalmente ser otra vez el causante de sus lagrimas, pero el no podía llevarla consigo aunque quisiera, ella sufriría mas de lo que ya lo hacia-pensaste mal-le dijo el uchiha menor

Las lagrimas desendieron por las sonrosadas mejillas de la joven mientras veía vestirse al chico que la noche anterior le había llevado al cielo-pero yo te amo sasuke-kun-

Esperaba que ella no dijiera eso por que no podría soportar saber que ella aun sufriría por aquel amor-_"yo también te amo"_-se coloco la katana en la espalda, y empezó a acercarse a la joven que lo veía con tristeza. Cuando estaba a unos centímetros de su cara le beso con aquella ternura que había utilizado la noche anterior y ella correspondió mientras sus saladas lagrimas eran secadas por el dedo del pelinegro.

-sasuke-kun-pronuncio entre el beso sakura

Y así siguieron por unos minutos mas, hasta que el oxigeno les obligo a separarse

-sakura, yo también te amo, espérame por que pronto regresare **junto a ti**-

Reviews??

Bueno aquí ta el one-shot espero te aya gustado liz primer one-shot que escribo en mi vida waa

Bueno me despido otra vez deseandote un feliz cumpleaños!!!!

Saludos


End file.
